The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly relates to electrical connectors for connecting components to circuit boards.
Although modem equipment design follows a general trend of miniaturization, there are a number of electrical and electronic components that are included in assemblies and subassemblies that for both technical and practical reasons remain relatively large and cannot be integrated into other circuits or cannot have their functions taken over by a microprocessor. For example, one electronic component that ordinarily remains physically large to be effective is a high power capacitor. High power capacitors are typically individually mounted and both electrically connected and secured mechanically against movement due to shock and vibration. Other components with similar requirements include power supplies, coils and any of a number of devices.
Prior art capacitors arc mounted to connectors, and the capacitor/connector subassembly is then soldered to the circuit board, however, a gap remains beneath the capacitor for mounting other components. Referring now to FIG. 1, an exemplary prior art assembly is shown in which a circuit board 10 receives a connector 50 that includes an integral capacitor carrier 52. The capacitor carrier 52 is designed to securely mount a capacitor 20. The connector subassembly 50 is brought into alignment with the circuit board 10 using alignment posts 54. These alignment posts 54 retain the connector 50 in position while it is soldered in place, so as to create an electrical pathway that is also mechanically secure. Soldering typically entails a two-step process, wherein circuit board pins extend from the capacitor 20 and into the connector. The connector, in turn, is provided with the solder pins 56 to provide the conductive path to the circuit board. A disadvantage of this process, however, is that access to the surface of the circuit board 10 is blocked.
It would be desirable to provide an improved system whereby a component can be mounted and electrically connected to a circuit board yet permit additional components to be mounted. It would be further desirable to permit multiple components to be assembled into a subassembly, and the subassembly in turn mounted to a circuit board in a less cumbersome and more efficient manner than known heretofore.
Accordingly, in connection with an embodiment of the present invention, a module box and one or more component cradles are provided in a manner so that the electrical components are disposed between the module box and the component cradle. In certain embodiments, alignment holes adapted to receive one or more circuit board pins are provided, and in other embodiments, the component cradles and/or the module box have mounting features, such as mounting holes or press fit posts that are assembled respectively to provide a secure structure. Preferably, the press fit posts are integrally molded with the module box. In certain embodiments, two or more component cradles are used, and each is an independent structure
In another aspect, methods of assembling a component to a circuit board are disclosed in which the steps of installing a component and component cradle in a module box and assembling the module box to the circuit board are undertaken. The step of installing may either entail installing a component into the module box and installing a component cradle, or alternatively, may entail installing a component into a component cradle, and installing the component and component cradle in the module box. In certain embodiments, a component is installed by guiding a circuit board pin extending from the component into a respective alignment hole, and more preferably positioning the component so that the circuit board pin extends beyond the component cradle. In certain embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the step of installing the component cradle into the module box may involve guiding a press fit pin into a corresponding press fit hole.
In addition, an embodiment of an article of manufacture is provided that has a module box and at least one component cradle adapted to attach to the module box, and press fit pins, may used to hold them together after the component is inserted between them. Also, in certain embodiments, the component cradles have at least one alignment hole to aid in assembly.